


A New Father's Day

by esocwen



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esocwen/pseuds/esocwen
Summary: Dick comes to a realization about his relationship with Bruce.





	A New Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just something sweet for the holiday. I wrote this pretty quickly, so I apologize if it seems rushed. I'm sure I could have written it better if I took more time, but never enough hours in the day right? As always, I don't own anything about Batman or the characters.

It had been a busy and productive day of educating at Roosevelt High in Gotham City. The last bell rang dismissing school for the day and the students began heading home with their assignments. Richard Grayson made his way to his locker to collect his books. He overheard a few other students passing behind him. 

 

"Hey Mike, what are you up to this weekend?"

 

"I gotta go to a family lunch thing Sunday for Father's Day, but besides that, not much. Will I see you at the game tonight?"

 

Dick didn't listen to much else. "Holy holidays, I totally forgot about Father's Day! I better think of something for Bruce..." Dick cut himself off. In fact, he stopped dead in his tracks. Did Bruce Wayne really come to his mind first when thinking about fathers? Dick slowly began to walk again, headed towards to parking lot. He wasn't sure how to feel about this. Part of him felt guilty for not thinking of his own late father, but another part of him felt comfortable and a bit relieved, peaceful even. Dick reached his red convertible and began his drive back to the manor. His mind was filled with this realization the entire journey home. What surprised Dick most was how normal he felt with all of this. The idea of Bruce as his father didn't scare him or feel unnatural. Was he turning into someone else? Was he forgetting about his real parents? That couldn't be it, he didn't feel disconnected from them or who he used to be. When did he start feeling this way anyway? It couldn't have been just now. But maybe that didn't mater. What did mater was he obviously thought of Bruce as a father. Not just a father, but his father. 

 

Dick pulled into the garage at the mansion. He was feeling pretty elated actually. He had continued to ponder over his thoughts and had come to the conclusion that his real parents would be happy for him, that he has someone like Bruce in his life. Dick's feeling of content was beginning to turn to excitement, the exciting feeling of being a part of a family again. Dick made his way into the manor. Bruce wouldn't be home yet, it was only a quarter till four. Dick was passing through the foyer when, for the second time that day, he stopped dead in his tracks..."What if... what is Bruce doesn't think of me the same way? What if he doesn't see me as his son?" As quickly has the feeling of excitement came, it was just as quickly replaced with fear and doubt. What would happen if Bruce really didn't think of him that way? What would happen? How could Dick live in Bruce's home if he didn't...

 

Dick's thoughts were cut off by someone else this time. 

 

"Master Grayson, welcome home. " Alfred greeted as he walked up behind him. Dick slightly startled from his thoughts turned to face him. 

 

"Hey Alfred. How was your day?"

 

"Very productive, Sir. How was yours? Productive as well I hope."

 

"Yes, Alfred, Thank you." Dick smiled and turned to walk away, but then stopped. "Hey, Alfred?" 

 

"Yes, young sir?" 

 

"May I ask you something about Bruce?"

 

"Certainly, Master Dick, you may ask and I will see if I have an answer."

 

"Well, Alfred, I know that... well, Father's Day is this weekend and... I was thinking about getting something for Bruce.... but... I'm worried that might be weird? I don't want him to think that's weird or that I'm being weird? Do you think Bruce would mind if I got him a Father's day gift?"

 

Alfred paused before answering, a kind smile spread across his face. "No, Master Dick. Master Bruce would in no way mind a Father's Day gift from you." Alfred winked at him, and bowed his head slightly to dismiss himself. "Now if you will excuse me, I must finished preparing dinner for this evening."

 

"Thank you, Alfred." Hmm, that reassured Dick to some degree but he was still nervous. And there was another problem. What in the world could he give Bruce for Father's Day? Bruce already has everything in the world it seems like. Plus Dick didn't have much time. He had to think of something quick, but it needed to be perfect to. If he was going to give Bruce a gift, it would be his way of letting Bruce know that he thought of him this way. It had to be a gift that was obvious and special. What could be special to Bruce? He likes watches... No, he didn't want to get him another watch, not for this. A book? No, of course not. Hmmm. Dick couldn't think of anything. What would be unique from him that could be something special for Bruce? Dick sat down on the sofa in the main living room and thought to himself. "Well I'm not making anything, that's lame." Dick glanced over to the fireplace and saw the framed picture of Bruce's father over the mantle. Then it hit him! "That's it! That has to work!" Dick jumped up and made his way quickly to his room. 

 

..........

 

Sunday evening, Father's Day, after dinner, everyone was gathered in the main living room watching tv and reading over the paper. Dick eventually excused himself to his room to do some last minute studying for school the next day. He said goodnight to everyone and headed upstairs, but not without making a quick stop first. 

 

Shortly after Dick left, Bruce excused himself as well. He went to his study as he often did on Sunday evenings to review any Wayne business coming up on Monday. Bruce walked by his desk and noticed out of the corner of his eye a gift bag. He walked around the desk to see a card leaning against the bag with his name on it. He cautiously picked up the letter and looked at it closely. Bruce recognized the handwriting immediately, it was from Dick. Bruce smirked to himself with curiosity. He opened the letter and read it to himself.

 

"Bruce, 

 

You've saved my life in so many ways so many times. You've done everything to protect me. You give me everything that I need. You are always there for me. I can't help but think of you this way. I hope you think of me this way too. Happy Father's Day. 

 

I love you, 

Your son, Dick "

 

Bruce felt his throat go dry, his mouth hung open slightly. He noticed he wasn't breathing, so he took a deep breath. He felt a smile growing on his face which reflected the warm feeling growing in his heart. He read the short letter over again a few times, then remembered the bag that was behind it. He reached inside the bag and pulled out a small picture frame. In it was a 3x5 old photograph of a very young boy. The boy was only maybe two or three years old? Bruce recognized this boy right away as his ward, Dick Grayson. Dick had given him a baby picture of himself for Father's Day. Bruce just stared at the photo for a moment. "That boy gave me a father's day gift..." Bruce chuckled to himself. Bruce could remember a photo album that Dick had brought with him back when he first moved into the manner. This photo must be from it. "That boy...."

 

.......

 

Dick was in his room, but had been too anxious to study. He knew Bruce would find his gift by now. He wanted to know what his reaction was. Did he like it? Did it freak him out? Dick didn't want to stay up any later worrying about this, so he decided to go ahead and get into bed and try to sleep. He knew he'd find out in the morning if Bruce liked his gift or not. 

 

It was easier for Dick to fall asleep than he thought. Maybe his stress from nerves knocked him out. The next thing he knew, he was waking up to the sound of his bedroom door slowly opening. 

 

"Dick?" Bruce whispered softly. 

 

Dick didn't move. He didn't know why he wasn't moving, but he just felt like he should not move and pretend to still be sleeping. He could hear Bruce quietly walking over to him. Dick had his back facing the door so Bruce couldn't really see his face. He felt the edge of the bed behind him sink under Bruce's weight. He felt his heart starting to beat faster as Bruce's arm touched his shoulder. Bruce leaned over him. "Thank you for my gift. I love you too, son." Bruce whispered and followed it with a light kiss to the side of his forehead. 

 

Bruce got up from the bed and quietly left the room shutting the door behind him. Dick let out the breath he had been holding the entire time, then laughed to himself "Holy giveaways, I'm sure he could tell I wasn't sleeping." Dick was smiling though. Bruce obviously liked his gift and did feel the same way about him. Dick's feeling of excitement returned and he fell asleep with a warm feeling of home and family in his heart and a happy smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I do want to say I got the idea about a baby photo from something I read a very long time ago. I can't remember which story it was or how the baby photo was used, but I always thought it a cute idea for Bruce to have a baby photo of Dick. Wish I could say it was my original idea!


End file.
